Nina la chatte noir
by DarkYume006
Summary: Elle est une vagabonde tel un chat noir. On la fuit parce qu'elle porte malheur. La trahison elle connaît , trahie la et pense que tu es déjà mort. Elle te traquera même dans tes rêves. Elle se vengera dès qu'elle le pourra. Pourtant elle est si douce. Pourquoi sans prendre a elle? Les humains sont stupides de croire que la méchanceté ne détruit pas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La haine. La tristesse. Sont des sentiments qui laisse des traces et qu'elle connais bien. Il pleut énormément et Nina est trempée de la tête au pied. Cacher dans la pénombre d'une ruelle, elle attends le bon moment pour attaquer sa cible. Une parmi tant d'autre depuis qu'elle a fuit sa famille.

Sa me rappelle ce jour-là, il pleuvait a torrent. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. J'ai tout perdue cette nuit-là.

C'est dans ce pavillon que tout a commencer.

J'adorer me cacher pour fuir ma gouvernante, une vieille grincheuse, qui ne m'aimais pas. Je voulais aller voir ma grand-mère qui était atteinte d'un cancer en phase terminal. Elle était la seule a me comprendre, m'aimer, m'aider et surtout elle ne me taper jamais. Ma grand-mère était ma seule famille.

Mes parents eux m'ignorer ou me bâter pour un oui et pour non, tout ce que je faisais ça ne leur plaisais pas. J'était une gêne pour eux, alors la plupart du temps ils m'ignorais et c'était pas plus mal qu'avoir des bleus ou des croûtes. J'aller chez grand-mère pour les évitez et j'aimais passer du temps chez elle.

Mais le soir où j'ai encore une fois fuis ma gouvernante, j'avais entendue une conversation de mes parents. J'était terrifier par ce que j'avais entendue. J'ai courue aussi vite et discrètement que possible et je suis diriger vers la petit maison qui était a quelque mètres dans le gigantesque jardin du pavillon des mes parents.

Arriver devant sa maison, je suis entrer et me suis diriger directement dans sa chambre, je m'approche doucement d'elle en essayant de contrôler ma respiration défectueuse. Je prend sa main avec douceur.

Qui a-t-il mon enfant ? Pourquoi est-tu essouffler ? Approche je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Je me suis approcher plus près d'elle.

Mamie…

Tu es encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre, mais tu comprendra plus tard…

J'ai 10 ans mamie.

Je sais ma jolie fleur. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur pour toi. Je voudrais que tu quitte cette maison, loin d'eux. Retrouve Baron avant que tes parents ne te tue où te fasse assassiner. Baron te protègera. Prend soin de ton héritage qui coule dans tes veines, tu es la seule n'oublie pas. Je t'aime ma petite fleur.

Elle s'endormie et ne se réveilla pas.

Mamie ! mamie! Non,… s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas…

Ma seule famille viens de me quitter et mon monde s'effondre.

Il faut que je parte d'ici comme me la dis grand-mère et retrouver se Baron, mais je ne sais rien d'autre, ni vers qui me tourner. Tout à coup un papillon noir me tourne autour et m'appel. Je connais cette voix…

Grand-mère ?

 _« sauve-toi petite fleur »_

Le papillon me montra la porte et je me suis enfuit loin de se pavillon, loin de tout ça.

Un éclair éclata et je repris contenance , me reconcentre sur ma mission. L'homme que je dois buter et un pourris. Ce mec veux tuer son gosse pour qu'il ne touche pas a son blé juste parce qu'il ne le considère trop faible pour lui. Marcus Dovan, un bel enfoiré de première, trempe dans d'autres affaires illégales et je pari que sa cher famille n'est même pas au courant.

Nina tu compte planter la tente? Sérieux bouge ton cul, j'ai marre d'attendre en plus j'ai la dalle !

Appuyer contre le mur, les bras croiser sur son torse muscler, en me regardant avec son unique œil valide. Lui c'est Logan mon baby-sitter que Baron ma coller au cul est depuis je suis obliger de me le supporter, un vrai chieur. Quand ils avaient 17 ans Logan et Baron se sont battu pour être le chef des mercenaire est il a perdu son œil gauche, maintenant 3 trace de griffe cicatriser y sont à la place. Ce mec est le bras droit de Baron, un loup solitaire aussi. C'est peu être pour ça aussi qu'ils s'entende bien. Deux con ensemble. Insupportable pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Bouffe toi un doigt, tu en a d'autre.

Houa tu as bouffer un clown toi, c'est rare.

C'est a force de te supporter.

Ta qu'a dire sa a ton frangin au lieu de te plaindre a moi, je ne fait que suivre les ordres, miss casse couille.

Tu vois tu te plains aussi. Tu as toujours soit faim ou envie de baiser et sans compter que tu me fait chier tout le temps, un bel enfoiré.

Tu as tes règles où quoi ? mm j'avoue que je suis un beau gars et enfoiré rien que pour te faire chier.

Logan me fit un clin d'œil et un beau sourire narquois, fier de lui. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je me transforme en chatte noir et me dirige vers la grande villa de Marcus Dovan, Logan me suis de près en forme de loup noir. Je lui lance un défis qu'on l'aura liquider en 30 min et il se marre, autant dire qu'il se fou de ma gueule.

45 min plus tard et arriver dans le QG, nous montons direct dans le bureau de Baron.

Yo, Baron ! Ta frangine me dois un repas et un massage.

Ah ah pourquoi ça?

Elle a parier que finirais le boulot en 30 min.

Ouais mais a cause de qui je me suis planter?

Mon grand-frère éclate de rire. Il me fait penser a Lylie notre grand-mère. Cheveux blond, yeux verrons, un œil bleu et l'autre vert. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver n'empêche. J'ai due faire du vol, tuer si on se frotter trop a moi. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu un contact avec un des gars de bas échelle qui faisais partis du gang. Bref, le gars qui connais un autre gars jusqu'à que tu arrive à la bonne personne. Tadam ! et en prime j'ai découvert que c'était mon frère le big boss, le fameux Baron que Lylie m'avais dit.

Le repas si tu veux mais le massage tu te le met la où je pense !

Mmm je veux bien aussi. A condition que le fasse toi.

Logan me défis de son regard turquoise avec son sourire et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Baron pourquoi tu ma filer ce mec (en le pointant du doigt) en guise de nounou? Sérieux c'est un pervers et chieur en prime.

Dixit la meuf qui râle et qui perd un pari.

Baron nous regarde a tour de rôle et explose a nouveau rire pour pas changer.

Sérieux on dirais un vieux couple où des gamins qui se dispute la sucette.

Avec Logan on se fait un duel de regard, il me souris avec cet belle dents pointus et moi je lui lève mon doigt d'honneur en guise de réponse.

Bon les morveux à la bouffes, j'ai la dalle.

Ahhh j'attendais que ça !

Tu m'étonne, tu m'a souler juste avant la mission et même pendant.

Est c'est reparti… a la la de vrais gosses. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'une casse couille comme petite sœur, un pervers comme meilleur ami et bras droit ?

Baron faisais de la comédie, en exagérant comme toujours quand il s'amusais a nous voir nous tirer dans les pâtes avec Logan. Je m'étais énormément attacher a eux et les aimer beaucoup aussi. Ils était différents physiquement. Logan le mystérieux au cheveux noir, son œil turquoise et ça cicatrices avec c'est 3 griffes. Et Baron énigmatique au cheveux blond et ses yeux verrons, bleu et vert mais se ressembler pas mal avec leurs goûts commun, d'où le fait qu'ils soit inséparables même quand Logan me drague ouvertement sous les yeux de mon frère. Quand je disais que c'était un pervers, la preuve il est entrain de me mâter.

Tu veux que je te crève l'œil qu'il te reste?

Non ma belle, mais je veux bien que tu vienne me câliner dans mon lit. On s'amuserais bien.

Baron lui met un coup de coude dans le bide.

Eh bim dans tes dents !

Je lui tire la langue et mon frère me serra contre lui. Tous les trois on est aller manger a l'appart de mon frangin. Du moins on vivait a 3 dedans heureusement qu'il était spacieux. Il y avais 5 pièces. Après 2 bonne heures, je décider d'aller dans ma chambre prendre une bonne douche et me coucher. Au milieu de la nuit un loup noir monte sur mon lit, s'approche, frotte son museau contre ma joue, son œil turquoise qui me fait fondre depuis 3 ans et que je résiste. Pendant 4 ans j'ai galérer a fuir mes parents, a voler, essayer d'aller en cours sous forme de chat pour suivre un max, a me nourrir et me loger dans des quartiers les plus pourris et dangereux. Est a mes 14 ans j'avais réussi a avoir un des plus haut contact de mon frère et c'est Logan qui m'avais trouver est ramener. Est depuis 3 ans c'est comme ça.

Je lui frotter le museau le serrer contre moi. Il ne se retransformer pas si je ne lui demander pas. Je sais que sous cette forme il n'essayerai pas de tenter quoi que se soit. Baron devais sans douter mais ne disais rien.

Logan… est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras…

Il se retransforma en humain, sa fourrure laissa place a sa peau douce et chaude.

Tu sais que je risque de faire des bêtises si je reste moi-même en plus tu as peu de tissus sur toi.

Je sais, mais j'en avais envie.

Il me serra contre lui, me caressant mes longs cheveux noir, tout en les humant. Logan me dépose un baiser sur le front et un sur ma joue.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps d'accord?

Non, reste s'il te plaît…

D'accord, mais il va falloir que je me retransforme en loup. On ne va pas tenter le diable.

Mmm je serais bien tenter moi.

Pour l'instant on va éviter demoiselle.

Je me mis a glousser et avant qu'il se ne détache de moi, je lui dépose un baiser tendre sur les lèvres. Il me le rendis doucement et commence a sentir son érection contre moi.

Je croyais qu'on devais éviter le diable?

Oui, mais si une jolie chatte ne me tentai pas comme elle vient de le faire on n'en serrai pas n'est-ce pas?

Oui, j'aime tenter mon loup affamer et qu'il me dévore.

Et c'est moi le pervers après bravo.

On éclate de rire et on se chauffe mutuellement. Il m'embrasse tendrement, je lui mordille sa lèvre inférieur, Logan grogne contre ma bouche, m'empoigne les fesses avec l'une de ses mains et de l'autre me m'attient la tête, tout en approfondissement son baiser. Des frissons me parcourent le corps, ses caresses sont douces et baladeuses. Logan passe sa main sous mon t-shirt et vient me titiller mon téton dur de plaisir. De l'autre il fraye un chemin vers mon petit bouton rose. Il joue avec moi. Pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais plus encore, je lui ôta son boxer et le branla. Logan se tend et grogna dans ma bouche. Je lui mord légèrement la langue et descend au niveau de son cou, je le mord en lui faisant un suçon. Il m'arrache le haut de mon pyjama et le bas suit le même chemin et finissent par terre. Il m'écarte les jambes de son genoux et entre dans mon intimité humide et prête à l'accueillir. Je resserre mes jambes autour de ses hanches et le griffes au fur et à mesure de ses va et vient. Logan accélère, tout en me mordant le cou. On s'embrasse, en haletant, nous jouissons ensemble en tremblant. Il s'écroule sur moi et nous fait rouler et je me retrouve sur lui. Je l'embrasse et fini par m'endormir en écoutant son cœur.

Le matin se lève et nous aussi, on a remis le couvert sous la douche. Une fois habillés nous devons enquêter sur un mec chelou qui fouille depuis hier dans les affaires du gang. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, nous regardons si Baron n'était pas dans le coin et par chance il n'y est pas.

Allez go !

Logan me met une tape sur mes fesses, je tourne vers lui et le mord au cou, il bande direct vu la boss.

Si tu continue on y retourne, mais je ne crois pas que si ton frangin nous voyez qu'il apprécierais que je sois avec toi, même si je me doute que Baron soit au courant.

Mouais, mais ça ne le regarde pas. Ça fait 2 ans qu'on est ensemble et qu'il n'a rien vu dit quoi que se soit. Donc, je m'en fou de se qu'il pense de nous.

Je sais ma petite chatte.

Logan me fait un clin d'œil en déposant un bisous chaste sur ma joue et me prend la main, (on le fait rarement à cause de mon frère et du gang) il s'arrête devant la porte, se tourne, m'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois et nous sortons de l'appart. Je passe devant lui et Logan reste un peu en retrait derrière moi, comme d'hab nous remettons notre masque.

Direction le bars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Arriver au bar, il y avait beaucoup de monde et c'était calme. Sur la gauche, un peu plus loin se trouve une cible avec des gars qui jouent aux fléchettes. A droite une petite scène. Dans la salle circuler les serveuses entre les tables, au fond le bars était pas trop plein et se trouver notre cible. Le mec était assis tranquille, un verre de whisky devant lui et parler avec le barman. Logan va au bar pour la pêche à l'info est s'installe à côté de lui et commande un whisky. Pendant que moi je vais m'installer un peu plus loin d'eux et commande également une boisson. Logan regarde la télé où est diffuser un match de football américain.

Ils vont gagnaient à 20 contre 10 à tout les coups.

Ouais comme la semaine dernière aussi, où ils se sont pris la misère.

Logan et le mec me regarde mal. Je leurs offre mon plus beau sourire et me rapproche d'eux, en m'installe à côté du gars. Il doit avoir a peu près le même âge que Baron et Logan. Blond cheveux mi-long, les yeux marron, carrure normal. Il me regarde avec curiosité.

Détrompe toi ma jolie, ils se sont battues comme des chefs jusqu'à la fin même s'ils n'ont pas gagné.

Bien dit mec.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main.

Logan .

Lucas.

Ils se serrent la main et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Tu es fan d'eux Logan?

Non pas vraiment, je préfère les combats, et toi?

Intéressant et de quel genre? j'aime aussi les combats qu'ils soit légal ou non.

Les clandestins sont les meilleurs, pour la thune et les sensations.

Bien vrai, avant mon grand-frère en faisait quand il était plus jeune, mais il avais arrêter en se mariant avec ma belle-sœur et quand mon neveu est née. Marcus m'emmener souvent avec lui.

Marcus ? ça me dit quelque chose.

Bien sur il était le mec le plus fort.

Je ne bouger plus quand Lucas a dit que son grand-frère était Marcus. Merde, c'est le mec qu'on a buter hier. Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne que c'est nous. S'il le sait on est foutu, Lucas va vouloir sans doute se venger. Déjà qu'il commence a fouillé. Logan a du avoir la même idée. Je m'éclipse au toilette. Enfermer dans l'une des cabines et verrouilles. Je sors mon téléphone et appel Logan. Il décroche a la deuxième sonnerie.

Ouais ?

Il faut qu'on y aille. Tu me rappel une fois dans la ruelle, je te rejoint.

D'accord, mon chat, j'arrive.

Je raccroche et sort des toilettes. Je retourne au bars, croise Logan qui sort et paye mon addition quand mon tel sonne.

Oui ?

Tu es où mon chat ? je t'attends.

Je viens de payer ma boisson et j'arrive mon loup. Bisous.

Je me retourne e Lucas regarde.

A plus ma jolie.

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Salut.

Je quitte le bars, arriver devant la ruelle, je cherche Logan. Quand je sens un bras qui s'enroule autour de mon cou et m'attire contre lui dans la ruelle sombre.

Salut, ma petite chatte. Je ne te penser pas aussi coquine.

Je lui met la main au paquet.

Hmm, ça aussi j'aime quand tu deviens sauvage.

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et lui mordille le cou, Logan gémit. Avec ma main qui lui tiens toujours son matos, je commence a faire des va et vent. Il me serre plus fort contre lui.

Tu sais ce qu'il va arriver si tu continue comme ça

Je remonte mon visage et lui passe ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Tu as ma réponse mon loup.

On va évitez de ramenez des curieux nous matez, parce que tu es a moi. Il 'y a que moi qui ai le droit de voir l'effet que je te fait et le plaisir que je te donne.

Pas faut, et je ne veux que toi.

Sa main descend le long de mon dos, continue le chemin jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il soulève, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je lui lâche sa queue et bataille pour ouvrir sa fermeture éclair par chance Logan ne porte pas de boxer.

Oh ! je vois que tu avais déjà tout prévu.

On ne sais jamais.

Il me mord légèrement la lèvre et je me cambre contre lui.

Heureusement que tu es en jupe, ma petite chatte, toi aussi tu a tout prévu.

On dirais bien.

Je lui empoigne les cheveux des deux mains et je plaque ma bouche sur la sienne tout en me frottant a lui. Logan grogne, me décale ma culotte et entre en moi d'un coup rein. Nous gémissons, enfin on se sent complet. Il se tourne et je me retrouve plaquer contre le mur. Commençant ses va et vient dans mon intimité, je me cambre encore plus contre lui pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin. Je lui mord le cou et lui griffe la nuque, en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il m'agrippe plus fort et met un grand coup de butoir. Je m'accroche à lui avec se qu'il me reste de force au fait que je suis entrain de perdre pied. Logan accélère est on jouit tous les deux et il me retiens contre lui le temps de retrouver notre souffle. Je lui dépose une rangeais de baiser sur sa cicatrice et descend jusqu'à sa bouche, l'embrasse tendrement.

J'aime quand tu fait ça, ma petite chatte.

Je lui souris et nous nous remettons nos fringues comme on peut. Pendant qu'il remonter sa braguette et s'ébouriffa ses beau cheveux noir, je le regarde. Je n'arrive de moins en moins à cacher mes sentiments pour lui et je commence à me demander si un jour on va quitter le gang pour pouvoir vivre « normalement ». J'aimerais tellement dire et le crier que j'aime Logan.

Nina? Tu pleure?

Je sursaute. Logan me caresse la joue et m'essuie une larme qui avais rouler sur ma joue. Son œil turquoise me regarde avec inquiétude.

Je t'ai fait mal?

Je secoue la tête et pose ma main sur la sienne qui était toujours sur ma joue.

Ce n'est rien, je vais bien. Je pensais à ma grand-mère.

Viens là.

Il me serra contre lui.

Dit, Logan…

Oui, ma petite chatte?

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui.

Je… non laisse tomber, retournons au QG.

Demain allons sur sa tombe, d'accord?

Oui… merci.

Aller viens.

Logan me dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'éloigne un peu.

On en reparlera au QG.

Je sors de la ruelle et Logan me suit pas loin derrière. Il est au téléphone.

Nina !

Oui?

Il faut que j'y aille, je te rejoint se soir. Je t'expliquerais.

D'accord.

Du coup je vais aller au parc, j'ai pas envie de rentrer. Arriver là-bas, il y avais toujours un jeune qui faisais des reprise accompagner d'une guitare. Il a une voix magnifique. Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre juste en face de lui, cacher dans l'ombre. Quand il commence a jouer j'entend une voix que je n'avais entendue.

 _The beginning- One Ok Rock_

 _Just give me a reason_ _  
_ _To keep my heart beating_ _  
_ _Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_ _  
_ _As the world falls apart around us_ _  
_ _All we can do is hold on, hold on_ __

 _Take my hand_ _  
_ _And bring me back_ __

 _I risk everything if it's for you_ _  
_ _I whisper into the night_ _  
_ _Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_ _  
_ _I've never stood up before this time_ _  
_ _Demo yuzurenai mono itta kono te wo hanasanai_ __

 _So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)_ _  
_ _Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can)_ _  
_ _Never give up_ _  
_ _Kuru wa shimi hodo setsunai_ __

 _Just tell me why baby_ _  
_ _They might call me crazy_ _  
_ _For saying I'd fight until there is no more_ _  
_ _Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_ _  
_ _Blinded, I can't see the end_ _  
_ _So where do I begin ?_ __

 _Say not a word, I can hear you_ _  
_ _The silence between us_ _  
_ _Nanimo nai you ni utsuteru dake_ _  
_ _I take this chance that I make you mine_ _  
_ _Tada kakusenai mono kattate yori misekakete_ __

 _So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)_ _  
_ _Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can)_ _  
_ _Never give up_ _  
_ _Kanashimi to setsunasa_ __

 _Just give me a reason_ _  
_ _To keep my heart beating_ _  
_ _Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_ _  
_ _Kudaketenaide saite jita kono omoi wa_ _  
_ _So blinded I can't see the end_ __

 _Look how far we made it_ _  
_ _The pain I can't escape it_ _  
_ _Kono mamajya mada owarase koto wa dekinai deshou_ _  
_ _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_ _  
_ _So where do I begin ?_ __

 _Nigirishimeta ushinawanu youni to_ _  
_ _Te wo hirogereba koboreochisou de_ _  
_ _Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibino dasei wo sutete kimi wo_ __

 _Just tell me why baby_ _  
_ _They might call me crazy_ _  
_ _For saying I'd fight until there is no more_ _  
_ _Fureri ukanda senkougankou wa kangakiteki shoudou_ _  
_ _Blinded, I can't see the end_ __

 _Look how far we made it_ _  
_ _The pain I can't escape it_ _  
_ _Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou_ _  
_ _Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa_ _  
_ _It finally begins..._

J'y crois pas c'est Logan. Je m'approche de lui et je reste idiote.

Ah ! ça tu n'y attendais pas, ma petite chatte.

Il me souris et me fait un clin d'œil.

Logan ce soir tu viens?

Yep, Nina tu viens aussi, je te ferait découvrir mon monde que même ton frangin ne connaît pas.

Je hoche la tête, trop hébéter pour lui répondre de haute voix. Merde ! Il chante super bien se con !


End file.
